Les amours de Sakuno
by Fukurokuju
Summary: Bah comme l'indique le titre, les amours de Sakuno, Un ptit YukixSaku pour commencer, viendra des RyoxSaku...


Sakuna Ryuuzaki s'approcha, inquiète. Il y avait en effet de quoi être soucieux. Voir une personne, dont elle tenait compagnie depuis au moins 20 minutes s'effondrer par terre n'était pas vrament habituel. Surtout qu'il s'agissait du capitaine de Rikkaidai Fuzoku, Yukimura Seiishi.

«Ano...Est-ce que ça va? Est-ce qu'il faut que j'appelle quelqu'un? Yukimura...-san?»

Le dénommé jeune homme se redressa, tendu.

«Je...Tout va bien, dit-il en essayant de convaincre la jeune fille qui le regardait, alarmée. Il essaya de se lever, mais s'affaissa aussitôt, évanoui.

Sakune sortit son portable et composa le numéro du SAMU. Elle savait pertinemment que le capitaine de rikkaidai avait été malade durant un certain temps. Elle allait manquer le match de Ryoma mais tans pis.

«Que...Seiishi!»

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement. Sanada Genichiro, le vce-capitaine de Rikkai accourait vers elle. Il lui demanda avec une voixautoritaire pourquoi il était inconscient. Sakuno le dévisagea. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il semblait avoir. Il voulait juste ne pas le savoir.

«Ano...Ne penses-tu pas que...

-Hey!!! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici! Depechez...Yukimura-bucho! Sanada Fuku-bucho! Qu'est-ce que...»

Un silence pesant s'installa sur la petite place. Les deux tennismans, Kirihara et Sanda regardèrent Sakuno qui rougit, génée.

«il s'est effronder soudainement et s'est évanouit un peu après, leur expliqua t-elle.

-Sanda Fuku-buchou, demanda Kirihara, ce n'est pas sa maladie, n'est-ce pas?»

Celui-ci soupira. Yukimura avait déjà été opérée. De plus, son opération avait été un succès. Alors pourquoi donc cet évanouissement?

------------------------------------------------

yukimura reprit connaissance. L'esprit un peu embrumé, il mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hopital, tous les titulaires de l'équipe le regardant, inquiet.

«Yukimura-bucho! Vous allez bien?»

La voix d'Akaya resonna un peu trop violemment dans la piece surchagée de monde. Seiishi ferma les yeux et déclara qu'il irait mieux s'ils se mettaient à parler moins bruyamment.

Des toussotements génés se firent entendre.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une infrimière, les parents de Seiishi et étonnement, Sakuno. Les parents du jeune homme avaient insistés pour qu'elle le voit et qu'il la remercie, et elle avait été trainée partout dans l'hopital par des inconnus, pour être remerçié par un quasi inconnu alors qu'elle était passé reprendre des radios qu'elle avait passée quelques jours auparavant.

Tandis que sa famille se rassurait sur le sort de leur progéniture, Sakuno se tenait en retrait, génée. L'infirmière demanda que plusieurs personnes sortent, la salle étant à prèsent surpeuplée.

Niou, Kirihara, Renji... Tous, à l'exeption de Sanada sortèrent, suivit par Sakuno qui espérait que les parents sur-protecteurs envers leur fils l'oublie un bref instant, juste le temps qu'elle parte. Elle avait apprit que la crise du tennisman avait été due à un manque de sommeil, donc que son ancienne maladie n'y était pour rien. C'était juste ce qu'elle voulait savoir et elle desirait seulement partir.

Peine perdue.

«Voyons, restes, Ryuusaki-san.»

Et voilà que la mère l'empêchait de mettre son plan «fuite» en exécution. Elle s'approche de mauvaise grâce, atrocement génée. Ele regrettait vraiment de n'avoir jamais rèussi à dire un «non» pur et simple. En plus de ça, elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

Genishiro, entendant le boucan probablement fait par ses compères, alla les rejoindres, leur ordonant gentiment de se la fermer sous peine d'atroce souffrance.

Le silence fit repidement place.

Les parents de Yukimura, rassurés, allèrent regler quelques details avec la paperasse hospitalière.

Sakuno se retrouva dons, à son grand daim, seul avec le jeune homme.

Elle était déjà passablement intimidée, maintenant elle paniquait.

Elle avait toujours trouvé le capitaine de Rikkaidai impressionnant et en plus de ça, exessivement beau.

Assit sur une chaise proche du lit du titulaire, elle n'osait bouger.

Yukimura, de son côté, ragerdait la jeune fille, amusé.

Bien qu'elle était extrèmement timide, elle était prodigieusement mignonne. En faite, elle était exactement son style de fille.

Il se redressa et s'approcha de la jeune étudiante:

«Merci... Sakuno...»

Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Celle-ci accepta timidement le baiser, et se glissa dans les bras de Seiishi.


End file.
